


Short Rest During the Eighth Life

by FaunArt (FallowDeer)



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Art - Character with cats and/or kittens climbing all over them, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallowDeer/pseuds/FaunArt
Summary: Catnap.
Relationships: Satchel Cannon & Rabbi Milligan
Comments: 18
Kudos: 51
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Short Rest During the Eighth Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> I'm begging you, Milligan. Get this kid a pet.


End file.
